YOUR HOPE?
by BabyBaek04
Summary: Apa setiap musim panas akan sepanas ini? Kenapa begitu panas hingga membuatku berhalusinasi tentangnya. Sangat panas hingga halusinasiku tampak begitu nyata. Begitu nyata hingga aku takut ini hanya halusinasiku saja. Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin. BTS/NAMJIN,VKOOK,MINYOON,NAMSEOK,TAEJIN
1. Chapter 1

Your Hope?

Pair : namjin,vkook,minyoon,namseok,taejin

genre :romance,hurt/comfort,friendship,BL

disclamer :seluruh cast bukan milik saya, kecuali mas Namjun itu punya saya*diserbu ARMY*

TERINSPIRASI: ANIME ANO HANA

...

"Joonie, apa itu mario bros?"

"bukan bodoh, apa semua gadis sangat bodoh sepertimu?"

"tapi lihat mereka sangat mirip joonie"

"sudah kubilang ini buk-" mata namjoon membulat. Dia melempar stick gamenya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang memandang penuh tanya akan kepergiannya.

"Joonie?" gadis itu berucap lirih.

...

 _Apa setiap musim panas akan sepanas ini?_

 _Kenapa begitu panas hingga membuatku berhalusinasi tentangnya_

 _Sangat panas hingga halusinasiku tampak begitu nyata_

 _Begitu nyata hingga aku takut ini hanya halusinasiku saja_

"wah, Joonie memasak ramyun? Jinie juga mau." Gadis bergaun putih itu melompat untuk memeluk punggung lebar namjoon yang terlapisi kaos -jingkrak dengan semangat.

'ya benar-benar terasa nyata' pemuda berambut platina itu membatin.

"Joonie kenapa telurnya tidak diaduk nanti telurnya menggumpal."Jin-gadis itu- memprotes dengan keras di samping telinga Namjoon serta mengguncang tubuh jakung sang pria.

"ho, Namjoon kau memasak ramyun?" seorang pemuda lain masuk kedalam dapur dang mengambil segelas air.

"Ne, Hyung kau mau?" Namjoon menawarkan kepada kakak tingkatannya mengabaikan wajah protes dari jin.

"Benarkah? Wah Kyeo, aku menunggu di meja makan." Hyosang berlari dengan gembira menuju meja makan pendek di dekat ruang tv.

"berhenti menggunakan kata kyeo hyung itu sangat menjijikkan." Tegur Namjoon dengan suara nyaring.

Namjoon mengambil sebungkus ramen di dalam lemari persediaan di bagian atas.

"Joonie jahat membuatkan ramyun untuk Hyo oppa tapi tidak membuatkan Jinie." Jin memukul punggung Namjoon berulang-ulang.

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada lemari kaca yang hanya menampilkan bayangannya tanpa gadis yang masih sibuk memukuli punggungnya.

'ternyata benar, bahkan Hyung masih bertingkah seperti biasanya'

'jadi memang benar...'

...

"sudah jadi." Namjoon meletakkan semangkuk ramyun di meja makan di hadapan Hyosang.

"wah, daebak" Hyosang berseru semangat

"arghh,," sedang Jin memagang dadanya mengerang dengan gaya pura-pura tersakiti.

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai bersebrangan dengan sudut meja Hyosang.

"jinie juga mau ramyun."Jin mendudukkan dirinya dengan keras dipangkuan Namjoon.

Mata namjoon membulat masalahnya terletak pada 'perkakasnya' yang ditimpa oleh Jin dengan keras.

"Kemana sumpitnya." Jin menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari letak sumpit, sementara Namjoon harus menahan nafas karena 'Perkakasnya' yang sejak tadi di gesek-gesek*poor Namjoon:v*

"uh-uh—ha" Namjoon sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi pipinya sudah bersemu sepenuhnya.

Brukk,,,

Dan akhirnya Namjoon pingsan di lantai.

"eh, Joonie?"

"Astaga Namjoon kau kenapa? Dia terlihat kyeo tapi kalau begini bisa gawat" Hyosang buru-buru menghampiri tubuh Namjoon dan dengan susah payah menyeret tubuhnya menuju kamar. Ingat tubuh Namjoon tidaklah kecil.

...

 _'musim panas waktu itu...'_

"Joonie turun, bahaya loh." Teriak anak perempuan berumur 7 tahun dari bawah. Meneriaki seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah memanjat pohon.

"tidak apa-ap-" Namjoon kecil kehilang pegangannya namun tetap berhasil memajat dan mengambil seekor kumbang tanduk dari sana.

"Wah, punya Joonie memang sangat besar." Anak perempuan berambut orange berseru kagum dengan mata bulat berkaca.

"Biasa saja Hobie" Namjoon menggaruk tenggkuknya canggung.

"Punya Taetae juga besar kook." Cicit anak perempuan bergigi kelinci kepada bocah lelaki yang bersandar di batang pohon.

"ck, payah."Taehyung membuang kumbang tanduk yang ukuranya memang lebih kecil dari milik Namjoon.

"Joonie memang jang"Bocah laki-laki gembul mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang berisi.

"Chimchim,aku juga mendapatkan satu."teriak anak perempuan berkulit putih salju dengan semangat,memamerkan kembang tanduk miliknya yang sangat kecil,mungkit dia hanya mendapatkan bayi kembang tanduk.

"Suga Noona juga jang." Jimin memberikan dua jempolnya kepada gadis yang dia panggil suga, membuat sang gadis bersemu padam.

 _'waktu itu...'_

"em,,Joonie?" Panggil jin dengan suara pelan.

"Jinie ada apa?" Namjoon membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Jin.

"itu loh aku,,,punya permohonan"

.

.

.

TBC

gimana? ini fic Namjin pertama aku, jadi kalo feelnya nggak kerasa mohon maafkan saya. kalo banyak yang minta lanjut aku lanjut*bilang aja pen di review* terimah kasih telah bersedia membaca fic ini.

REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 1: Permohonan Jinie

YOUR HOPE?

.

"ugh,," Namjoon mengerang pelan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Dia meraba dahinya yang tertempel plester penurun demam.

"apa ini?" gerutu Namjoon saat merasa sebagian tubuhnya tertindih oleh sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seorang gadis yang tegah tidur membulat di sampingnya.

"oh astaga" Namjoon dengan cepat mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya saat mengetahui yang tidur di sampingnya adalah Seokjin.

'tenanglah Kim Namjoon, kau hanya berhalusinasi,musim panas kali ini memang begitu panas jadi kau terkena stres ringan belum lagi trauma masa lalu yang sangat membebani jadi-ugh.' Namjoon menghentikan monolognya ketika salah satu kaki Seokjin menimpa 'perkakasnya'-lagi-

'ditambah dorongan seksualku yang tidak terkendali begini.' Namjoon kebali mejatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal.

"ergh,,, Joonie Annyeong." Seokjin mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Namjoon.

"Aku harus berfikir rasional, kau hanya halusinasiku saja. Dan juga, kenapa kau harus datang dengan versi dewasamu?" Namjoon menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

"ummm,," Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya diatas perut menempelkan jari telunjukknya diatas dagunya, memasang pose berfikir.

"kalau itu,,,,JINIE TIDAK TAU!" Serunya dengan semangat tampa rasa bersalah.

"Yak!" Namjoon akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya, namun Seokjin masih ada di pangkuaannya.

"tapi,Mungkin karena Jinie ingin permohonan Jinie terkabul. Pasti!" jelas Jin dengan yakin.

"Permohonan?Apa itu?"Namjoon megepalkan jarinya disamping tubuhnya,bertanya dengan suara rendah.

"ummm,,itu,,JINIE TIDAK TAU!" seru jin dengan semangat.

"kalau begitu bagaimana cara mengabulkannya kalau permohonannya saja kau tidak tau Bodoh." Teriak Namjoon frustrasi.

"Tapi Jinie punya persaan jika itu penyebabnya. Sebenarnya apa ya Joonie?" tanya Jin pada Namjoon yang menimbulkan perempatan siku di dahi Namjoon.

"MANA AKU TAU PABO!" Teriak Namjoon di depan wajah Seokjin,jangan lupakan beberapa tetes ludah yang hinggap di wajah sang gadis.

"Ludahmu mengenaiku,ughh menjijikkann. Akan ku tembak kau dengan ludah api milik paman mario."Kesal membentuk sebuah senapan dengan kedua jarinya.

'dia benar-benar trauma masalaluku yang kembali.'

"yang penting sekarang kau harus tau apa permohonanmu."

"ah,Joonie benar tapi permohonanku akan terkabul jika yang lain berkumpul."Seokjin menghentikan aksi balas dendamnya pada Namjoon.

"Yang lain?Maksudmu?" Namjoon mengkerutkan keningnya dalam.

Ting Tong

Suara bel mengintrupsi percakapan mereka. Dengan cepat Seokjin turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar untuk membuka pintu.

"iya tunggu sebentar."teriak Seokjin ketika telah menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

"ya!Jin jangan buka pintunya." Dengan tak kalah cepatnya Namjoon berlari menghentikan Seokjin.

Berterima kasihlah pada kaki panjang Namjoon yang membantunya menghetikan Aksi Seokjin untuk membuka pintu.

"Jangan buka pintunya bodoh." Namjoon memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang memberontak ingin membuka pintu.

"tapi diluar ada tamu Joonie."Seokjin dengan kekeras kepalaannya mencoba memberontak pada cengkraman Namjoon.

"kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau yang membuka pintunya?Sudalah menurut dan diam-." Namjoon dengan sekuat tenaga menahan Seokjin karena jujur saja tenaga Seokjin tidak main-main.

Brak,,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang gadis berambut blonde muncul dibalik pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Hoseok" Namjoon membatu ditempatnya.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu flatmu lagi." Cecar gadis yang baru saja dipanggil Namjoon Hoseok.

"Hobie"Seokjin melompat kepelukan Hoseok memeluk dengan erat leher gadis yang memakai pakaian mini tersebut.

"ya diam."Bentak Namjoon pada Seokjin.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menasehatimu lagi." Ujar Hoseok tersinggung.

"i-itu bukan kau yang-" Namjoon gelagapan.

"ah, kenapa leherku terasa berat sekali." Keluh Hoseok kemudian memijat lehernya.

"eh,Hobie tidak bisa melihat Jinie." Lirih Seokjin ketika melepas pelukannya pada leher Hoseok. Namjoon menatap Seokjin iba.

"Oh iya, ini, seongsangnim menyuruhku memberikan tugas musim panas ini padamu." Hoseok menyodorkan tumpukan kertas pada Namjoon.

"Sekarang? Tapi liburan musim panas berakhir 2 hari lagi, apa kau gila?" Ujar Namjoon tak percaya.

"Kau kemanakan otak cerdasmu itu aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal ini hanya dalam satu malam."Tuntut Hoseok dan melemparkan kertas yang telah dibungkus map itu kedada Namjoon yang dengan cepat ditangkap sang mpu.

"Aku tidak ingin mengerjakannya,lagi pula aku sudah tidak mau pergi kesekolah bodoh itu lagi."putus Namjoon.

"Kau mau mengerjakannya atau tidak itu bukan urusanku,kau ingin sekolah atau tidak itu juga bukan urusanku. Tapi setidaknya malulah pada dirimu sendiri."ucap Hoseok dingin.

Seokjin yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan percakapan kedua sehabatnya mulai gelisah, memandang bergatian Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku Pergi."

Brak,,

Hoseok membating pintu Flat milik Namjoon dengan keras, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang membisu.

...

"kenapa Jonnie tidak menghentikan Hobie, kemudian mengatakan 'Hobie ayo kabulkan permohonan Jinie'. Dasar Joonie Pabo." Kesal Seokjin sambil memukul meja makan berulang kali.

"Berhenti memanggilnya begitu, panggil saja dia Hoseok atau Jung."Perintah Namjoong tanpa memperdulikan omelah Seokjin.

"memangnya kenapa? Hobie adalah Hobie. Dia sangat baik dan pandai menari" Protes Seokjin, memiringkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan meminta penjelasan.

"itu alasannya." Bentak Namjoon, membuat Seokjin terdiam.

"Hobie bukanlah Hobie yang dulu, jalang tengik itu benar-benar tau cara memaksaku." Lanjut Namjoon yang diakhiri oleh gumaman di akhir kalimat.

"Jalang tengik?" ulang Seokjin.

"bukan,maksudku gadis cerewet,pokoknya dia bukan temanku la-"

"Tidak boleh begitu." Potong Seokjin.

"Kau tidak boleh menjelek-jelekkan Hobie,Jinie tidak suka Joonie begitu." Ujar Seokjin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Jinie." Lirih Namjoon.

"Ayo kita temui Hobi lagi dan berbicara padanya kumohon Joonie." Lirih Seokjin dia sudah terisak pelan sekarang.

"huftt, Baiklah, bukankah jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Hoseok kau akan ingat permohonanmu itu?tapi asal kau tau Jin mereka semua sudah berubah sejak kejadian 'itu'" .jelas Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin menghentikan isakannya dan mencerna ucapan Namjoon baik-baik.

...

Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon menginjak dunia luar lebih jauh dari sekolahnya, itupun dia hanya pergi sekolah semaunya saja.

Namjoon sedang berjalan di pinggir jembatan yang membelah atasan sungai Han. Jangan lupakan Seokjin yang sejak tadi bersenandung riang dibelakangnya.

'aku rasa aku sudah benar-benar gila.' Namjoon memperhatikan banyangannya tanpa banyangan Seokjin yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Seokjin menarik nafas dalam-dalam meraup semua udara di sekitarnya "uwah,,Bau Musim panas." Ujarnya puas.

'dia tidak berubah'

'tapi dia hanya halusinasiku saja kan?'

'tolong kabulkan permintaanku ya? Ternyata benar , dia berasal dari masalaluku...'

"Joonie,Joonie, lihat aku!" Seru Seokjin yang sudah berjalan di atas pagar pembatas jembatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?Bahaya tau." Tegur Namjoon. namun Seokjin hanya tertawa ringan sebelum dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng menuju aspal trotoar.

"Jin Awas." Namjoon berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Seokjin, namun salahkan kecerobohannya yang tersandung kakinya sendiri yang membuatnya jatuh telungkup.

"Namjoon? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang pria Berdiri dihadapan Namjoon. Namjoon Buru-buru berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya seadanya.

"Taehyung, Jungkook." Gumam Namjoon.

"kami baru saja pulang dari kelas musim panas, persiapan untuk perguruan tinggi dan kebetulan bertemu denganmu." Ujar Taehyun dengan nada menyombongkan diri.

"ah ya, tentu lulusan Bighit High school akan mudah mendaftarkan diri di perguruan tinggi kan." Balas Namjoon dengan suara nanar, jujur saja sekolah itu adalah sekolah idamannya.

"Namjoon oppa berencana kuliah dimana?" tanya seoarang gadis bergigi kelinci di samping Taehyun.

"Aku tidak tau,Kau sudah akan lulus tahun ini kan?"tanya Namjoon basa-basi.

"Ne,aku kan ikut program loncat kelas oppa." Jawab Jungkook

"araseo,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Namjoon membalikan tubuhnya,dan disuguhi tatapan berbinar dari Seokjin, bukan untuknya namun untuk Taehyun dan Jungkook di belakangnya.

"TaeTae?Kookie?" Seokjin berlari kahadapan Taehyun dan Jungkook.

"Jin ayo pergi."Bentak Namjoon, dan mendapatkan tatapan tanya dari Jungkook dan tatapan tak suka dari Taehyun.

"Kau masih memikirkan Jin?"Tanya Taehyun dengan nada tak suka,dan mengapalkan tangannya disamping tubuhnya.

"kudengar kau gagal masuk ke Bighit HS dan terpaksa masuk di sekolah bertaraf rendah di sekitar rumahmu, kau kemanakan otak cerdasmu itu he, kim Namjoon." Cecar Taehyun.

"Taehyun Oppa?" Ucap Jungkook.

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya, dan satu hal yang dia benci adalah semua yang di ucapkan Taehyun adalah benar. Namjoon berbalik dan berlari dari hadapan Taehyun dan Jungkook.

"Taetae pabo!" teriak Seokjin sebelum berlari mengejar Namjoon.

"Kau keterlaluan oppa." Komentar Jungkook.

"Dia telah dirubah oleh jinie."Balas Taehyun dengan nada datar.

"Bukankah kau juga akan berubah jika menyangkut Jin unni,oppa?" gumam Jungkook.

"Ah sudalah aku lelah dan sangat merindukan kasurku." Taehyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook

"dasar Pria Payah,untung wajahmu lumayan." Cela Jungkook sambil mengikuti langkah Taehyun.

"dan aku juga pintar jangan lupakan itu." Tambah Taehyun.

"iya,iya."

...

Namjoon berhenti di taman sekitar daerahnya,mamandang matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit berjalan menuju peraduannya.

"Joonie." Panggil jin lemah. Gadis bergaun putih tersebut tangah berdiri dibalakang tubuh Namjoon.

"kumohon terlalu nyata untuk ku jadikan halusinasi,maka dari itu kumohon menghilanglah." Ucap melanjutkan langkahnnya menuju Flatnya.

"Joonie." Panggil Seokjin namun kali ini Seokjin hanya membiarkan Namjoon pergi.

"apa Joonie tidak tau jika sesuatu yang kembali dapat pergi,dan sesuatu yang pergi bisa saja kembali."

...

Namjoon baru saja ingin mebukan pintu sebelum ingatan-ingatan masalalunya menyerbu masuk kedalam fikirannnya.

Flashback..

"Chinggudeul,sudah kuputuskan" Namjoon kecil menyibak tirai markas rahasianya bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau putuskan?" Tanya Hoseok yang tengah membereskan sampah yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kita akan menjadi Bangtan Sonyeondan." Seru Namjoon dengan semangat.

"Wah,itu Jang." Jimin mengentikan kegiatnnya menyusun ban untuk dijadikan meja sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"'Bangtan' itu apa?"tanya Taehyun yang ikut tertarik dengan isi pembicaraan Namjoon.

"Seperti kelompok pelindung dari akan melindungi perdamaian" Jelas Namjoon.

"Wah Jang." Kini jimin melompat-lompat antusias mengabaikan wajah cemerut Yoongi disampingnya.

"Chimchim,apa Aku juga Jang?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Ne, Suga nuna juga Jang." Jimin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada yoongi,Yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"kalau begitu Joonie yang jadi leadernya." Ucap Seokjin dari belakang Namjoon.

"Ah tentu saja aku akan menjadi Leadernya."Ujar Namjoon bangga.

"Joonie,aku mengandalakanmu. 'Tolong lindungi aku' Ne!" Ucap Seokjin dengan senyuman yang mebuat hati Namjoon tak karuan.

Flasback off...

'Joonie tolong lindungi aku,Ne!'ucapa Seokjin terus terngiang dalam kepala Namjoon.

Dengan cepat Namjoon berlari menuju bukit di samping sekolah SDnya, dia berlari dengan sangat kencang hingga melihat sebuat gubuk kecil yang dulu dia-dan teman-temannya- jadikan sebagai markas.

Namjoon baru saja ingin menyibak tirai pintu markas sebelum sebuah majalah mengenai wajahnya majalah itu keluar melalui celah tirai dan dengan sigap Namjoon menangkapnya. Namjoon melihat sampul majalah itu dan Namjoon menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah majalah porno.

"YAK,PARK JIMIN BANYAK MAJALAH MENJIJIKKAN YANG KAU PUNYA HA,KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGGUDULI HABIS RAMBUTMU SAAT AKU MENDAPATIMU MEMILIKI MAJALAH LAKNAT ITU LAGI" kali ini Namjoon di kejutkan oleh suara melengking seorang gadis yang Namjoon dengar sedang malakukan sebuah freestyle rap.

"ah sayang kumohon maafkan akau,aku bersumpah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi,itu hanya majalah yang ketinggalan kau bakar minggu lalu." Dan di susul suara memohon seorang pria.

Namjoon tidak tahan lagi, jadi dengan cepat dia menyibak tirai didepannya dan mendapati seorang pria berambut abu tengah berlutut di hadapan gadis berkulit putih salju.

"Suga Nuna,Chimchim?" Panggil Namjoon sekaligus mengambil atensi pasangan di hadapannya.

"Joonie." Ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

'Dan mulai hari ini,semua masalalu yang kukubur dalam-dalam kembali bermunculan.'

TBC

Reviews?


End file.
